Justice Gets a Little Faith
by shannalynn
Summary: Lex is teaming up with some unsavory sorts to guard his 33.1 labs.  The Justice League meets Faith the vampire slayer.


Title: Justice Gets a Little Faith

Summary: Lex is teaming up with some unsavory sorts to guard his 33.1 labs. The Justice League meets Faith the vampire slayer.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League or BtVS, and make no profit from this little fic. It's merely an exercise to try and shake off some writing rust.

Spoilers: Set after end of BtVS, and sometime during Smallville season 7's Siren.

* * *

><p>Oliver didn't think the grin on A.C.'s face could get bigger, but he supposed he could understand his teammate's reaction. After all it wasn't every day Arthur Curry had a beautiful brunette woman seated in his lap while chilling out in the clock tower. She was apparently his favorite souvenir from their most recent 33.1 mission earlier that evening.<p>

"So let me get this right. You fellas like to dress up in your leather, not that I'm judging," Faith glanced down at her own black leather pants, "and play hero around here." She shifted and wriggled, then shot the hot blonde underneath her a sultry wink.

"We don't _play_ hero." Ollie frowned at the slightly condescending tone of her voice.

"We're the Justice Bros," Bart offered a bit boastfully.

Dinah cleared her throat delicately, but the look she shot the youngest member of their team was anything but. He winced slightly and offered her an appeasing smile.

"I mean, the Justice _League_."

Faith raised an eyebrow questioningly while Oliver rolled his eyes. "We've had a name change since Canary joined the team. You're avoiding my initial question, though. What did you do to those guys in the lab? They disintegrated into dust. Is that your power?" If that was the case, he really wished she'd get off A.C.'s lap. They couldn't afford to lose anyone from their team since Clark decided to remain a solo act. He needed all hands on deck if they were going to take down Lex.

"My power?" Faith smirked. "I have lots of powers, sugar. Super stamina is one of them."

A.C. jumped a bit, and his smile grew impossibly wider when he felt a warm hand slip between the chair and his body to squeeze his ass. "You don't say?"

"Do you mind? Quit groping the man already, and be serious." Dinah let out a frustrated huff of breath. The _bros_ may be distracted by the snug and low cut tank top and tight leather pants this woman was wearing, but it was late, she was tired, and they needed their questions answered since they'd basically been outted by some stranger. "Are you from Smallville?"

Frowning, Faith turned her attention to the woman with the freaky eye makeup.

"Smallville? Never heard of it. I'm from Boston."

"Beantown," Bart crowed and got a faraway look in his face. "Awesome chowder."

"Impulse!" Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. He was tired too, and all he wanted to do was shuck his gear, hit the shower, and crawl into his impossibly comfortable bed. Hell, he had a teleconferenced board meeting scheduled for ten in the morning. He didn't need this crap tonight.

Faith decided to give the guy a break, and much to A.C.'s disappointment, uncurled from his lap to stand up. After all, apparently these guys broke into that warehouse to try and save the people that were locked up there. She was just there tracking a nest of vampires who'd left a messy trail all around Metropolis, enough for one of their researchers in Cleveland to notice a pattern.

"I was there to do my job. The ones you saw go poof?" At everyone's nod, she continued. "Those weren't humans. They were vampires."

Dinah snorted her disbelief. "Oh, come _on_! Vampires? You couldn't come up with anything better than that? Look, if you're worried about exposing your ability…"

Faith cut her off. "Listen, sister, I don't give a rat's ass if you believe me or not. You asked a question, I'm answering you. And as for believing in vampires, I don't see why it's such a tough sell. My ears are still ringing from your display back there, yo. Then you've got slick over there," she jerked a thumb at Bart, "who was zooming around like fucking Speedy Gonzalez on crack, and Bot-Boy…"

"Hey!" Victor sat up straight and glared.

She shrugged again, but didn't look apologetic. "Just sayin' is all. Look, you had a nest of vamps that wasn't shy about chugging and chucking bodies for the cops to find. You had corpses turning up left and right, with no blood, two little holes, mostly in their necks. Any of this sound familiar? It's been in the national papers. It was my job to clear out the nest. I came, I saw, I slayed."

"Okay," Oliver held up a hand to forestall any interruptions from his team, "assuming we believe those guys were _vampires_, why is it your job?"

She smiled and ambled up to him. "Because, Jolly Green, I'm a vampire slayer. It's what I do."

Victor had had enough. This whole situation was getting out of control. "That wasn't some vampire nest. It was a lab, where people were being experimented on because they have mutant abilities. That's why _we_ were there. That's _our_ job, to take down the bastard in charge of all this.

Faith frowned. "If you've got some whackjob teaming up with vampires, you boys…" Dinah cleared her throat once more, "and girl are gonna need a little backup."

"Backup?" A.C. asked in a distracted manner, his gaze lazily roaming over her from behind. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

She did an about face and climbed back into Aquaman's lap.

"That means you and me get to hang out a while longer, hot stuff. And if you're a good boy, maybe I'll even show off some of my powers."

A.C.'s lips twitched as she wiggled in his lap once more. "Super stamina?"

"Oh, yeah," she practically purred against his ear.

Oliver growled and ran a hand through his hair. It didn't look like his night was going to lead to sleep any time soon. He felt like they were back to square one with this strange woman's interrogation. Hell, that damned mile-wide grin was right back on A.C.'s face.


End file.
